Blossoming Flower
by DarkAngelNyx
Summary: Axel meets Roxas one day saving him on the streets.He gets to know the boy,and begin to love him but Roxas can't love him back due to his tragic past and life. Axel wants to help open Roxas up. Help him free himself from his bonds. Help him learn to love.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! Get away from me!" Roxas cried as he ran faster, trying to keep away from the strangers he was running from, catching up to him quickly. He was sprinting, running as fast as he could, breathing in the frigid cold air of the winter night of Twilight Town in heavy gasps. He was running for what seemed like an eternity, but his pursuers were unusually persistent tonight. Usually, Roxas was able to outrun them or lose them, give them the slip, but today they caught him when he had least expected it. The blond was trying all of his tricks, turning sharp corners, using short cuts to get where he needed, but his pursuers still caught up.

Roxas spotted a corner he happened to be running towards. Hoping it would mean escape from his pursuers, he quickly rounded the corner, ready to sprint far into the distance, but to his dismay, there was a fence blocking his path. He quickly begun to panic, and without thinking, started climbing the fence, doing anything he could think of to get away. He was almost to the top when his foot was suddenly grabbed and pulled with great strength. Roxas fell to the floor, immediately picked up by his captors, his arms being held by two men, one on each arm. This prevented him from making any arm movement, for these men were many times stronger than him.

"Please, let me go!" Roxas cried as he struggled, kicking his leg up hitting one of his captors square in the jaw. The man stumbled backwards clutching at his jaw, while the other two tightened their grip on the blond, roughly pushing him into the fence behind him. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the fence. Roxas was trembling with fear, breathing shakily, desperately trying to get out of the situation he was in. The man who was kicked regained himself, and started walking back towards the blond, an evil smirk upon his face.

"You shouldn't have done that my prize…" He grabbed Roxas' face forcing him to look at his captor. The blond looked up, fear and hatred apparent in his bright blue eyes. The man smirked, enjoying the look in his eyes, arousing him even further. "I'm gonna enjoy myself with you." He leaned closer making Roxas flinch. "I'll make you feel real good…" The man's other hands slowly began to creep up under his hoodie, cold hitting the blond's stomach making him flinch again turning his head. He trembled more, his knees falling weak as his breathing hitched in his throat.

_Someone... Please help me..._

"You again? How many times do I have to kick your ass?" A voice said making all heads turn in the sound.

His captor was the first to look, growling as his eyes saw the man before him. "Tch, you again. You're not taking my prize away this time."

Roxas looked around the man in front of him catching sight of the man who spoke earlier. He couldn't him see clearly due to the dark night, but his hair was an array of spikes, and those eyes, bright emerald green eyes that pierced the darkness of the cold winter night.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, the strange man came running towards Roxas' captors. He punched the one holding Roxas' face, making him crash against the gate before falling to the floor. The rest of the fight was clean and swift, the unfamiliar man beating the rest of them without a challenge. Soon they were off running, leaving Roxas trembling on the floor looking up at his savior.

The spiky haired man moved closer to Roxas slowly, offering his hand to the blond to help him up. Roxas just stared up into those bright green eyes, trembling violently.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" The unfamiliar man said to him. "I swear it, you can trust me." He kneeled down still holding his hand out to Roxas. "Take my hand, I'll get you home."

Roxas hesitantly grabbed the other man's hand, squeezing it tightly, his hand shaking violently. The other man stood up, helping the blond stand holding him tightly in his arms to help him stay up.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered again, supporting Roxas in his arms. He noticed the blond was still trembling. "Can you walk?" He asked, still holding him up. Roxas just stared absently into space, barely taking in that he was being talked to, his mind still thinking about what would've happened if this man hadn't come to save him, visions of his past creeping into his memory as he tried to tie them down again. The man sighed taking Roxas into his arms lifting him up. The blond squirmed in his grip, still not registering that this man was trying to help him, take him home. The man sighed once more taking Roxas' face in his hand, bright blue eyes meeting with emerald ones. The blond stopped squirming at once, staring into those bright green eyes. He spoke softly."I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you. Please let me do that."

Roxas looked back at the man, the stunning emerald eyes captivating him, holding him in a sort of trance. He saw something in those eyes, something he couldn't quite fathom, and it soothed him, just looking into those eyes. They made him feel safe, as if his life wasn't all bad. He was brought back into reality when he realized he was off the floor. Roxas nodded once, never breaking eye contact with the man.

The strange man smiled softly. "Good. Do you know where you live from here?"

"I… I live by the Twilight Town Theater." Roxas said barely audible. "It's pretty far from here though…" Who was this guy? Why did he help him? Why did he wish to continue helping him? These questions swarmed through Roxas' mind, but he know none of them would be answered. He couldn't find the strength to ask any of them, keeping them locked up inside, as he did with everything else.

"I don't mind; just want to see you get home safely." The man began walking, Roxas held close in his arms. "By the way, the name's Axel."

The blond once again looked into those captivating green eyes. "Roxas..." He muttered softly. "My name is Roxas."

Axel smiled. "Well Roxas, what's a kid like you walking around town this late?"

"I've always done it, and I always run into that group… They've never caught me until now…"

"That doesn't explain why though."

Roxas didn't respond. He just met this guy, why is he already trying to pry into his life? Axel assumed Roxas didn't want to talk anymore when he didn't respond, so the rest of the walk was quiet except for the occasional shout of the other people who were still out. He kept on walking until he reached the theater, where he stopped and asked Roxas for directions to his house.

"So, now where do I go?"

"Just put me down now, I can walk the rest myself."

"What?" Axel asked confused.

"Put me down, I don't need you knowing where I live. I don't know you." He squirmed until Axel put him down. Roxas turned looking at his savior more closely. He found he wasn't really a man at all, two, maybe three years older, still a teen like himself. He had wild spiky red hair, and below those stunning green eyes were tattoos, in the dark he couldn't exactly tell the shape, but they seem to be tear shaped. He was tall and skinny, but you could still see the muscles even through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

"Well, since you won't let me take you the rest of the way home, can at least give you my number, in case something happens again." Axel took out a piece of paper and started scribbling what Roxas assumed was his number. When he finished writing, he handed the paper over to Roxas. "Please, consider calling me. I can help you."

Roxas was unsure what 'helping' Axel was talking about, but he seemed honest enough, maybe he would at least try to call, but, he doubted it.

"So, will you call me?"

"Maybe…" Roxas said while taking the paper. "I really have to go now though. Bye." Without even waiting for a response, he quickly turned around and ran, running as fast as he could, far away from Axel.

"What a confusing boy..." The fiery redhead whispered to himself. He turned around and began walking back to his own place, thinking about Roxas the whole time. What was that kids problem? Wandering around Twilight Town this late into the night. He should know that he would be an easy target for all those pervs out there, so why would he risk it. Then Axel remembered the look on Roxas' face as he carried him that far. Almost completely blank, not really showing any sort of emotion. Even his eyes, barely showing the fear he was sure to have felt. Axel knew there were people like that in this world, unwilling to let anyone see anything, keeping everything locked away deep inside where no one could hurt them. He knew because, he had once been like that, but, he was never that closed off.

"Wonder what his story is..." He muttered to himself entering his building. Axel had no one to help him during that time in his life, he had to learn himself that not everything would harm him, that his life the way he was living it was unhealthy. No one should have to live like that.

Axel quickly swung the door to his apartment open, walking into his room slowly. Instead of just jumping into bed, falling into the sleep he needed, he walked to the sliding door window to his balcony. the redhead looked out leaning on the railing. The town that could be beautiful and ugly at the same time.

"Roxas..." Axel spoke softly, as if trying not to wake the sleeping neighbors of the building. "What is your story..." He wanted to know what could have possibly happened to make him so, locked up inside himself. So closed off from the world, so, disconnected from everything... Everyone. Axel needed to know, and also, he had the urge to provide the help that he never had. He may not know the boy, hell, they just met, barely even spoke the whole time walking to the theater. Even if Axel had tried to make more conversation, Roxas probably wouldn't have spoken very much.

The red head sighed deeply closing his eyes, letting the cool wind hit his face. "Please Roxas, let me help you."

Roxas reached his apartment not too long after he ran away from Axel. He was out of breath, panting heavily, chill of the night air stinging his throat. He unlocked his door and walked inside. Empty as usual. No one ever home, not since what happened all those years ago..

Visions of hurt and torment immediately entered Roxas' mind.

_"Get away from here Roxas!" His mother cried loudly, unable to escape the grip of the unknown man.  
_

_ Roxas sat there next to the bosy of his dead father, tears staining his eyes, fear preventing him from standing up, running away like he should._

The blond shook the thought from his mind._ Don't think about that now…_

He stripped of his clothes leaving them strung across the floor as he walked towards him room. He set the temperature to 84 degrees, preparing himself to sleep through the cold night.

Roxas quickly collapsed on his bed, immediately wrapping himself in the covers, trying to forget everything that happened tonight. He closed his eyes blocking all his terrible memories from his mind, hoping to fall into nothingness, praying for another dreamless night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A young Roxas, maybe 3-4 years of age walked happily along through the night with his parents. His mother was absolutely stunning. She had long wavy blonde hair and gentle, hazel eyes. His father had straight short brown hair with sky blue eyes and a kind face. _

_It was dark as they walked home, each of them happy from the evening pleasantries. Roxas smiled and laughed as he looked up at his parents. His mother smiled down at him and leaned down briefly to pick his small body up in her arms. The blond boy smiled and rested his head in the crook of his mother's neck, smelling her sweet perfume. Roxas sighed softly and closed his eyes , peaceful until her felt his mother's body freeze._

"_Momma," Roxas said softly. "What's wrong?" He waited, and when he didn't get an answer and felt her slim arms tighten around him, Roxas looked up until he was staring straight into the barrel of a gun. The blond moved his eyes around to find another armed man aiming at his father. Upon seeing this, Roxas began to squirm in his mother's arms, trying to get to his father. "Papa!" He cried, still squirming._

_The man who was pointing the gun at Roxas unclicked the safety and tightened his hold in the trigger as his eyes looked up the blonde's mother. "Keep 'im quiet and put him down." He said menacingly as his hand stayed steady, aiming at the small boy._

_The woman slowly kneeled down and placed her son down. "Run towards daddy and stay quiet ok?" She asked with an unusually calm voice._

_Roxas did as he was told and ran over to his father, hiding behind his leg. The man who was originally aiming at Roxas was now aiming at his mother instead._

"_Now" The stranger said quietly. "Don't scream." He moved closer to the blond woman._

"_No! You get away from her!" Roxas' father yelled running towards the man. But before her could go anywhere, two gunshots were fired and the father's lifeless body fell to the floor. The fires echoed causing lights to flicker on in surrounding houses._

"_Dammit." One of the men growled._

"_Get away from here Roxas!" His mother cried loudly. Roxas was frozen into place, kneeling next to the body of his dead father, tears staining his vision. _

"_Fuck this," The other man cried. "Shoot the bitch, then run. The brat won't be able to provide enough evidence." The other man nodded and quickly shot the woman, the sound echoing, just as the others did as he body fell to the floor with a thump._

"_No! MAMMA!" Roxas cried loudly, causing more lights to turn on, windows opening, and sirens in the distance._

_The men were already gone, running in the opposite direction of the sirens._

_There Roxas stood, surrounded by the blood and bodies of his two dead parents. He was sobbing hysterically when the police finally came by._

Roxas sat up abruptly, walking up from his nightmare. His covers few around him, him body drenched with sweat, his heart beating quickly, making it difficult for him to catch his breath. He brought his shaking hands up to his face, and tried to steady himself.

"Why must I keep reliving that moment…" Roxas whispered softly, trying to suppress the memories and hurt that came when he dreamed about the past. He seemed to relive the memories of his past every night. 12 years since that first incident, and her kept reliving every terrible moment of his life.

He was finally able to regain his composure after a while of just sitting there, trying to regulate his breathing; his heartbeat. The shaking stopped as the blonde sighed deeply and looked at the clock. 4:00 am, much too early for school, but Roxas didn't foresee himself falling asleep again anytime soon. He stood and began to walk over to the bathroom, intent on taking a long, hot shower to clear his mind.

Roxas arrived at Twilight Town High earlier than many of the other students. It allowed him to make sure his emotions stayed in check, allowed him to compose himself. He sat in his classroom, waiting quietly as the minutes passed. People slowly began filing into the room as the warning bell rang. The teacher walked in just in time for the last bell, along with the other late students.

"Sorry I'm late." The brunette teacher said, her green eyes sparkling. She fixed the ribbon that held her hair back. Aerith Gainsborough was her name, and she had a knack for making even Roxas feel some joy. She was young, in her mid-twenties and was an average build for a woman. She was just, unusually cheerful and happy all the time and Roxas felt some comfort in that.

"I have news for all of you. A new student will be joining our class. Please make him feel welcome." Aerith smiled and motioned the new student into the room.

Roxas gasped as the student walked through the door. Spikey red hair, piercing green eyes, and those teardrop tattoos. It was Axel, who he met last night.

The redhead waved and smiled softly. "Hey, I'm Axel."

Aerith smiled. "Well Axel, there's an open spot in the back by Roxas. " She took a look at Axel's schedule. "He also has most of the same classes as you. Roxas? Would you please escort Axel to his classes until he gets the hang of it?"

Roxas sighed and saw Axel take the seat beside him. "Fine, Ms. Gainsborough."

The brunette smiled and turned to the board. "Alright, today we are learning about proofs. These will be used a lot in geometry class." Her voice moved to the back of Roxas' mind as he looked at Axel.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Roxas questioned incredulously. "I see you yesterday, and you suddenly transfer into the same school as me? And there is no where you can be a sophomore. What are doing, stalking me?"

Axel chuckled and made sure the teacher was oblivious to the conversation before answering. "The school I was in wasn't working for me; it was in the town next door to this one. Still live in the same place though, in between both towns, figured I could transfer schools without a hassle. And the sophomore thing, I was left back for three years. Learning ain't really my strong point. So no Roxas, I'm not stalking you." He spoke in a matter of fact tone, as if all this information was already common knowledge. The redhead shook his head and chuckled once more before turning to the front of the class, and tried to take notes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and focused his attention to the front of the class. The two of them, along with everyone else were quiet for the rest of the hour, and when the bell rang, Roxas almost forgot that he had to escort Axel to his classes. He almost walked out of the room before the redhead caught up with him.

"Taking me to class remember?" Axel said with a smirk. "Now, I have English next with…" He looked over his schedule with confusion. "Tifa Lockheart. Does everyone in this school have an unusual name?"

"Pretty much. They are all really young too." Roxas said softly as he led Axel to the classroom. "This is it." He said taking a seat in, once again the back of the class. Axel promptly took the empty seat next to him and looked up at the teacher. She had reddish brown eyes, black hair, and a VERY nice build for a woman, but couldn't be much older than Ms. Gainsborough.

"Welcome back everyone. Hope everyone had an enjoyable weekend." She said as the bell rang for class. "Now, unfortunately, for the rest of December and January, we shall be going over poetry." The class began conversing softly, wondering what could be so bad about poetry. "Like all of you are wondering, it isn't the poetry that is the unfortunate part, it is romance part." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "For some unfathomable reason, the school would like all us English teacher to go over romantic poetry, and Shakespeare, for two months."

Most of the girls in the class jumped around in their seats excitedly, and most of the guys groaned. Roxas just shook his head wondering why the school was so dumb.

Axel chuckled. "This shouldn't be too hard. It's freakin' poetry for crying out loud."

"Yeah, the art of expressing emotion…" Roxas mumbled softly.

"Oh come on now Roxy, it can't be that hard." Axel said, remembering last night, how Roxas shows no emotion. "I'll even help you out."

"No thank you." Roxas said abruptly. Then he remembered, last night he said he'd give the redhead a chance… Even if it was vaguely put that way. He sighed deeply. "Fine, you can help. But don't expect anything." _From poetry or anything else you plan to 'help' me with._

"Romeo, Romeo. Where far out there Romeo, blah, blah, blah." Tifa said as she went through her book of poetry. "You know what, forget this. You have until we get back from winter break to write a poem. Any poem you like, be it romantic or not. You will be graded on its quality, not quantity. That's the best I can do in this stupid section. Go on, get to work." She sat at her desk and began typing who knows what on her computer.

Roxas sighed pulling out a paper from his bag and began jotting down ideas for the assignment, making the hour go as quickly as the last.

The next two classes Axel and Roxas didn't have together, so Roxas pointed Axel in the right direction and they went their separate ways. Lunch came around quickly as the two classes went by. Roxas sat alone outside as he picked at the disgusting looking cafeteria lunch. Axel stepped outside to have a cigarette before looking over towards Roxas.

"You always eat alone Roxy?" He asked the blond as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah. You always smoke at school?"

"Only when I'm stressed." Axel replied as he sighed softly, smoke escaping his mouth as he did so.

"Are you stressed a lot then?" Roxas asked sarcastically as he gave up trying to pick at his lunch. He stood to throw it away, but afterwards, Axel stood in front of him when he tried to walk away. The blonde looked up at the redhead and sighed deeply. "What is it now?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"We have the next class together. Uh," He looked down at his schedule to make sure he got the name right. "Siax for World History."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh brilliant…" He said quickly stalking away to class with Axel following closely.

"You know, you should learn to crack a smile ever so often. You'd look better without that permanent scowl on your face." Axel said smirking.

"Can you shut up for five minutes? Is that so hard to ask?" Roxas groaned as he stepped inside the classroom. He was annoyed, and frustrated, clearly not knowing how to handle this guy. He had never really talked to anyone before, so he was at a loss of what to do. It didn't help that no matter what class it seemed to be, Axel always found a place by him, this time, sitting in front of him.

The blue haired teacher stood in front of the classroom and merely pointed at the assignment on the board before sitting down and starring at the class. Axel was a little unnerved by this, but followed what Roxas did and took out textbook from the cabinet and sitting back down. Roxas did his work diligently and Axel pretty much kept looking back at him to copy his answers. This particular hour seemed to move at a glacial pace before it finally ended.

"Now it's Gym with…" Axel studied his schedule, "Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. Geez, this school is bizarre." He said sighing, noting how all the names were unique and strange in their own way.

When they got to class, Zack had issued Axel a uniform, and Cloud prepared a game of basketball in the gym, because it was too cold outside to do anything. Throughout the whole period, Axel couldn't help but notice that the teachers, Mr. Fair and Mr. Strife seemed very familiar with each other. More so than friends, but decided to let it slide because, well, they were teachers, it was their own life.

As soon as the class had ended though, Roxas sprinted to the locker rooms, getting dressed before anyone even reached there, and got out of the school immediately, not waiting for Axel to catch up. But the persistent redhead did, and Roxas couldn't help but be extremely annoyed as they walked.

"Look, "He said, picking up his pace. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but please stop it. Leave me alone." The blond sprinted away from the redhead without another word.

Axel sighed and walked to his apartment slowly. "All I'm trying to do is help you." He said to himself. "Why can't you let me just do that?" He looked up at the sky before continuing to walk to him apartment in silence, wondering what the next day would hold for him.


End file.
